Freaky Friday
by Churchisalive
Summary: So ever look at someone and wonder what it would be like to walk in someone else's shoes. Well, that's what happens when RWBY characters switch places with RVB characters. Similar characters or complete opposite, let's see how their lives will be.


**So I wanted to try a different approach from how I usually make stories. Let me know what you think in the comment section.**

[Noodle Resturant in Vale]

Team JNPR had stopped at a Noodle Shop after a very long day at Beacon, training and studying for so long. Jaune, the team leader decided today would be his treat for no reason.

Jaune: Excuse me, would you recommend the teriyaki chicken and noodles or the katsu chicken and noodles?

Shop keep: Shrugs

Jaune: I'll take the teriyaki chicken.

Neptune and Sun walk in with the Malachite twins: Hey Jaune what's up?

Jaune: Hey guys.

Neptune: Girls this was the huntsmen we talked about.

Militia: So he's a real huntsmen?

Neptune: No, not like a real one, he's just one in training, like a noob, or a trainee.

Sun: Yeah, no he's got a long, long way, see ya Jaune.

Jaune: faintly waves his hand.

Pyrrah: It's okay Jaune, you're gonna get better, I promise.

TV: And now one of the soldiers from the front lines fighting the creatures of Grimm has arrived. Finally, we get to meet Lavernius Tucker one of the members of team LMAL {Lumal} (Leonard Church, Allison Tex, Michael J. Caboose, and Lavernius Tucker.)

Jaune: Man, everyone has the coolest weapons, the best skills, or semblances. I wish I could be like that.

Interview with Tucker: It's not as easy as you'd think being me. Y'know, I do it for the people back home but being a role model and fighting for everyone's freedom. I mean, we're not superhuman or superfaunus. Sometimes I wish I could be someone else.

The Shop keep who heard both of their wishes disappeared into the back room to do some magical shit. He rubbed his hands together, then with one loud clap, altered the reality of these two people.

[Next Morning]

Jaune wakes up in the morning to the realization this wasn't his room.

Jaune: I woke up as Tucker, Oh my God I'm the man. I'm so fly and I can dance, there's tattoos on my neck. I just called up Goodwitch, I told her I'm her biggest fan. Got all these girls in my DM, oh my God I got a kid. OoooOoooh, I can sing so well. Wonder if I can say curse word. Wait I can really say a curse word?

Jaune walking around town: What up motha fucker? What up motha fucker? Big ups motha fucker. We up motha fucker. You bitch ass fucker. Man fuck y'all fucker, cuz I'm that motha, motha, motha, motha, motha. I'm that fucker.

Jaune brings the chorus: I woke up in Tucker's body, so how did this turn into Freaky Friday? But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways, I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday. It's Freaky Friday. I'm in Tucker's body. I drive his new cycle, and I'm light skinned black.

Tucker waking up in Jaune's body: What the fuck? I woke up and I'm Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc? This shit is real weird. Why is he pissed when he's hung like this. Walking past Neptune and he's thinking that I'm lame. Knocked his front teeth out, now he know I got game. Weiss is thinking she all that, but the bitch is real flat, I'm rolling with Yang instead.

Tucker goes to a clothing store: Hey, I was blue but I can finally wear red. Why Cardin picking on me? Fuck off or you're dead. Wait, if I'm in Jaune's body then Church is who? I hope Junior is still in school. Wait, if I was myself where would I be, where would I go?

Tucker was now leaving there store as Jaune brought back the Chorus.

Jaune: I woke up in Tucker's body. So how this shit turn into Freaky Friday? But we got no cchoice but no choice but to turn this bitch sideways. I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday. It's Freaky Friday. I'm in Tucker's body. I look at my soft dick with delight, it's my dream dick.

Tucker: If I was Jaune in my body, where would I be? I'm trying to find myself like an introspective monk.

Jaune: I'm slicing up Grimm, oh my God, I'm a hunk. Snap a pic of my junk.

Tucker: My dick is trending on Scrollbook, fuck. Now, I'm in Junior's club, I talked my way to getting in. I look up in the VIP, my goodness, there I am. I signal to him let in, but he won't let me in.

Jaune nervously: I don't know who that is.

Tucker: Wait, who the fuck he think he is? Took a glass bottle shattered it on the bouncer's head. Walked up to that little fucker.

Jaune: Wait, think it through for a sec. If you hurt me then you only hurt yourself.

Tucker: But wait, I love myself.

Jaune: That was the key now we're switching back.

Both Jaune and Tucker were now switched to their original bodies, as they brought home the chorus.

Both of them: I woke up in Tucker's body. So how this shit turn into Freaky Friday. But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways. I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday.

Another switch: Wait, what the heck? And now I'm in Agent Wash's body. It's way less cooler than being Tucker was.

Another switch: What the heck, again? I'm Colonel Sarge! Why am I yelling?

Final switch: I'm Yang Xiao Long! I got a vagina. I'm gonna explore that right now. Oh my God I got a vagina. I'm gonna learn. I'm gonna explore the inner workings of a woman.

 **Author's note: So I made this yesterday and forgot to post this. I plan on doing one shots. Where characters like these two switch places. Characters who are similar or different. Like Sarge and Professor Port, or Church and Taiyang, or Pyrrah and Carolina, or Caboose and...uh...you get the picture.**


End file.
